1. Field
The present invention generally relates to techniques for characterizing the performance of a disk drive. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus that characterizes the performance of a disk drive at various frequencies in a frequency range.
2. Related Art
Many new higher density disk drives have smaller track sizes and tighter tolerances to increase their storage capacity. Unfortunately, smaller track sizes and tighter tolerances make such disk drives potentially more sensitive to vibrations during operation of the computer system. However, disk drive vendors typically only provide limited information about the sensitivity of their disk drives to vibration, and different vendors often represent the information they do provide in different ways. Furthermore, the information that is provided may not be sufficient to characterize the performance of a disk drive in the vibration environment of a given computer system.
Hence, what is needed is a method and system that characterizes the performance of a disk drive at various frequencies in a frequency range without the above-described problems.